RocketFire
by Cherabby
Summary: In a world where the Kanto region lives under the tyranny of Team Rocket, seventeen-year-old Fiona wants justice for what they've done. When she learns of the secret gyms to train pokemon in an attempt to fight back, she finds herself thrown into a world with no mercy for anyone, good or evil. FireRed Nuzlocke.
1. Prologue

**RULES FOR THIS NUZLOCKE:**

- Only the first pokemon encountered in each area may be caught

- If a pokemon faints, it is then considered dead and must be permanently stored into the PC.

- Blackout/Whiteout against Team Rocket is an automatic game over. Any other time, though, you may continue with LIVING pokemon you have stored in the PC.

- Legendaries may NOT be caught

- Masterball cannot be used once it's received.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

Nor the Nuzlocke Rules.

* * *

_There was once a time that the Kanto region was a relatively safe place; crime rates were low, people lived in happiness, and children could go off on a journey in pursuit of their dreams to become "the very best"._

_Of course, that's not the case anymore. It's been about ten years since things changed. At the time, I was seven, and I barely understood what was going on—Team Rocket, which had been working underground for longer than anyone really knows, started taking over. I never did—and I still don't—get how they gained so much power so quickly, but they accomplished it. _

_It wasn't long until things started falling apart. The pokémon league was one of their main targets; they couldn't have anyone strong enough to get in their way, so they brought it down once they were strong enough to get away with it. Gyms were destroyed, trainers injured and even killed by members of the organization, and keeping a pokémon was suddenly a death wish. Training wasn't illegal, but they sure made it hell for anyone who tried to get away with it without being a member of Team Rocket. _

_Thankfully, my hometown, Pallet Town, was ignored. It shouldn't even be called a town, considering it's only a few homes and one small building, so it was of no use to Team Rocket. My mom always told me to thank my lucky stars that they didn't bother us._

_Well, I must've forgotten to, since just days ago those Rockets realized something they'd been overlooking for years: the Research Lab._

_Old Professor Oak, who ran the place, hadn't caused any harm. Sure, back when things were more peaceful he gave out pokémon to new trainers, but he'd stopped the minute the league was attacked. For the past years, he'd only been researching, and that was that. Team Rocket, though, saw the lab as a threat. How many powerful pokémon—powerful weapons—could be hidden in there? What advantage could the research there give someone who'd potentially want to defeat them? _

_So, Pallet was attacked and the lab was taken over by Team Rocket. Everyone in the town was told that the Professor had been injured and was in the hospital, but his grandchildren (my closest friends) told me a different story. _

"_He's dead," Green, Oak's grandson, had told me, "And I swear, they're gonna pay for this."_

_._

_._

_._

I tapped on the door to Green's house, wishing the door would just open already. Being outside with several members of Team Rocket nearby made me uncomfortable, like there was always something watching me. I can't help but let out a sigh of relief when the door swings open, revealing Daisy Oak, Green's elder sister.

"Oh, Fiona, Hi. Come on in," She does her best to give me a smile as she invites me in, but we both know she's forcing it, "Green asked you to come over, right? He's upstairs."

"Yeah, thanks," I say simply, heading for the stairs. I feel like I should say more, try to help her feel a bit better, but I've tried so many times it seems impossible. So I simply continue to Green's room, a cloud of pity settling over me.

"Hey, Green, I'm here," I greet, pushing the door open to his room, "Why—"

I cut myself off when I actually see what his room looks like; everything is scattered, several things tossed aside like they're of no importance. Several drawers have been pulled open and stripped of all contents. Green stands in the center, trying to fit something into a backpack. He glances up at me, giving me a look that I don't recognize. Envy? Anger?

"You're here," He states, standing up.

"I noticed. What're you doing?"

"Packing."

"_What?_ Where do you think you're going?"

"Viridian. Pewter. Cerulean," He lists, "Anywhere with a gym. I've got a pokémon now, so—"

"_What?" _I repeat, shouting this time.

"Shut it!" Green snaps, "You're loud enough for the whole town to hear you, stupid!"

"I… no! I'm not—are you completely insane?" I sputter, "You have a pokémon? Do you have a death wish or something? And who are you calling stupid? The gyms have been gone for years—"

"You really believe everything you're told, don't you?" Green grumbles, "They're not gone, they're hidden. I've heard Gramps talking about it before… they're against Team Rocket. They take in trainers. Teach them how to defend themselves. I'm going so I can help take down the assholes that ruined everything."

I don't know what to say. Thoughts buzz through my head, all of them telling me something different. I stand there, probably looking like a complete moron, trying to think of what to say. Finally, an overwhelming sense of betrayal sweeps over me.

"So… you're just leaving us?" I accuse, suddenly mad at him, "Me, your sister—you're just leaving us to get killed or… _why?_ Daisy doesn't even know, does she? You're just gonna head out and get yourself killed while everyone else in town—"

"Shut your mouth and listen!" Green shouts, picking his bag up off the floor, "I already talked to Daisy. She _said_ she wanted to stay. She didn't want me to leave, but she understands. Before the lab was attacked, I managed to save a few of the pokémon there, along with some other stuff. I told you to show up because I didn't want to let you die or end up used by those Rocket bastards or something. I have two left. Do you want one or not?"

I hesitate. _Do I?_ Taking one could mean the difference between life and death, in more than one way.

"…You're completely sure that the gyms…?" I ask vaguely, hoping that he's telling the truth.

"_No,_ I'm just lying to you," He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me, "Of course, stupid. I don't have all day—do you want one or not?"

I do _want_ one, but I'm afraid to make a choice. Even if Team Rocket has hit Pallet, we still have it better than the larger cities. Green seems to sense that and adds, "Taking one doesn't mean you have to leave. It's self-defense. If you're tough enough to stand up to them but not so strong that you cream them, you'll be fine."

"…Then… I guess I'll take one…" I sigh, holding out my hand. He pulls a red-and-white pokéball from one of the pockets in his bag and drops it in my palm.

"It's a Charmander," He informs me, "If you decide to go for the gyms, I left some stuff with Daisy that you can take. Pokéballs, a 'dex—just don't be stupid about it. It's nearly dark, and I gotta leave. Go home, but keep that pokémon hidden. Only use it if you have to."

It's a lot of information to take in, but I nod, shove the pokéball into my pocket, and start for the door. Before I can leave, Green catches me by the shoulder and presses his right hand against his forehead in a mock salute.

"Smell you later, Fiona."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own neither pokemon nor the Nuzlocke Challenge Rules. The only thing I own is my storyline and Fiona-and even those aren't totally mine, since they're based loosely off the plot and player character of the game. :T

* * *

I spend my sleepless night trying to come to a decision. In the light provided by my tiny desk lamp, I stare down at the pokéball Green gave me. I know for a fact that if I stay here, I'd never use it. I'd be too afraid to. But if I go out on the road, would that change?

I know I want Team Rocket to get the payback they deserve. Does that mean I should try to dish it out? I want to help Green, but I don't want to leave my mom here alone, or Daisy. I'm worried they'll get hurt. Then again, I'm worried _I'll_ get hurt if I stay.

I take hours in half-darkness asking myself questions. Stay or go? It should be as simple as that, but it really isn't. By the time sunlight first starts filtering through my window, I've finally made up my mind. I want to leave, to try and fight back. It's probably suicide, but at least I'd go down fighting, and it definitely seems like a better option than waiting here for who-knows-what to happen. Maybe there's a chance I'll actually accomplish something.

It takes me a while to pack. Not because I don't know what to bring, but because there are a few things I'm having trouble leaving behind; most of it doesn't seem quite so important that I have to bring it, yet I feel like taking _something _as a little piece of home to keep with me. Considering I've never really left Pallet, I'm ready to bet I'll be homesick quickly.

Noon's come and gone by the time I finish packing everything I need. I wind up bringing nothing more than a spare pair of clothes, some first-aid stuff I'd snatched from the bathroom, and a few snacks I had hidden in my room for a while. Apparently I'm traveling light. Somehow I also decide that my "keepsake" from home will be an old white hat with a wraparound brim that I've had since I was a kid—at least it serves a function and won't be weird to carry around.

I shove everything into a backpack (stashing the pokéball at the very bottom), sling it over my shoulder, and charge downstairs, telling my mom I was going to Green's house; she doesn't know he's gone yet, of course, and it's not unusual for me to bring things with me when I go, so she doesn't question the backpack.

"Alright, honey. Be careful, though."

I'm tempted to say _"I know"_, but this could be the last time I see her, so I pause and give her a hug.

"Hey, Fiona, is something wrong? You're just going to Green's, it's not like that's anything too crazy," She laughs a little, returning the embrace.

"I know," I mumble, "I just… with everything that's happened, I want to be sure, you know."

Her smile falters for a minute and she gives me a stare filled with sorrow.

"Be safe and you've got nothing to worry about, okay?" Mom gives me a pat on the head like I'm seven again and did something silly. It makes me even more upset about leaving, but it's too late to reconsider now.

"Okay, I will. Bye mom," I start for the door before I get too confused about this again and practically break into a run to get across the street—technically, I didn't lie about going to Green's. Since he told me yesterday he'd be leaving some things behind if I decided to go, I wanted to stop by and see what was there for me.

Waiting for Daisy to open the door this time was twice as nerve-wracking now that I had something to hide. When the door finally swings open, I barge through without letting her get a chance to invite me in.

"Oh, Fiona… are you hear for the reason I think?" She asks, swinging the door shut behind her. I assume she means for the stuff Green left, so I nod. She sighs, looking a little upset.

"I said it to my brother and I'll say it to you: It's dangerous out there. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," Daisy tells me, "You and Green are both taking this too lightly. It's not like it would've been when you two were kids."

"I know. I spent a long time thinking it over. I wouldn't just go out there for just any reason. I want to be able to stand up to them! They—"

"You don't have to explain," She smiles a little, though it's more pitiful than anything, "I just wanted to make sure you knew this wouldn't be easy. You won't be getting any mercy out there. By the way, here's everything Green left for you," she hands me a few items she'd pulled out from behind the fridge while I was talking: five pokéballs and a palm-sized red device. "Some empty balls and a 'dex. I take it you haven't told your mom what you're doing?"

I stash the items she gave me into my backpack and shake my head in answer.

"Thought not. Do you want me to tell her once you're gone?"

I pause, thinking about it. Well, she deserves to know what happened to me; after all, she i_is/i_ my mother.

"Yeah," I reply, "Just wait a few days. And tell her about Green, too, please."

"Alright, I'll do that. Would you like something to eat before you leave? I doubt you'll be getting a good meal for a while."

"I don't know. It seems like it's starting to get late… I think I should go now."

Daisy sighs again and says, "Alright. At least let me give you a little gift for good luck."

She opens up the refrigerator and pulls out a silver-wrapped rectangle.

"It's just a chocolate bar, but who knows when you'll get a chance to have one again, right?" She slips the candy into my hand and gives me a quick hug, "A little sugar always helps when you're feeling down. If things start going bad, keep in mind that all of us back home have your back."

My throat tightens at the kind gesture; I'm surprised she's so supportive of this, considering she could be losing her little brother and an old friend at the same time. I manage to choke out a "thanks" as I start towards the door.

"One more thing, Fiona," Daisy calls before I can make it outside, "Be careful who you trust and don't be too merciful. People out there are ruthless, and you can't show any hesitation when you're facing off against wild pokémon."

"Got it," I say back—a bit quietly—as I push open the door and step outside.

"Good luck!"


	3. Chapter 2

****Yay, chapter two! Nothing more need be said here.

**Disclaimer:** YES, because someone who owns pokemon would TOTALLY be uploading a Nuzlocke fanfiction at ONE-THIRTY FREAKING AM. Geebus. =.=;

* * *

I try my hardest not to look suspicious as I start for the edge of town. I still have that unshakeable feeling that someone is watching, however silly it seems. I don't know what I'm expecting when I get there; someone guarding the path onto Route One? Members of Team Rocket waiting there? All I know is that I'm surprised when I make it out of Pallet without seeing a single person.

The second I'm outside of the town's limits, I hit the ground running, suddenly desperate to put as much distance between me and the buildings. I slip away from the main path, weaving through trees just along the side. It's not much for cover, but it manages to give me a sense of protection. After a few minutes, Pallet disappears behind me and I'm able to slow to a walk.

Early summer sun beats down, making me a bit overheated already. I swing my backpack around and pull my hat on—at least it'll shade my eyes enough so that I won't have to squint. I'm wishing I had the foresight to bring a little water with me, but it somehow slipped my mind when I was packing. I curse at myself for being so stupid as I continue to fish through my bag. My fingers close on the pokéball I'd stashed at the very bottom. It probably won't be long until I see any wild pokémon, so I might as well meet my new teammate now. I press the button in the center of the ball and, with a flash of red light, the charmander materializes. I fish the pokédex Daisy gave me out of the bag, too, and flip it open.

Considering I've never used a pokédex before, I have to mess around with the buttons before I finally figure out how it works. While I fiddle with the device, my charmander starts wandering around, curious of its new surroundings. Once I get my pokédex figured out, I manage to look up my pokémon's data.

_center_

_Species: Charmander_

_Moves: Growl, Scratch_

_Gender: Male_

_Type: Fire_

_Level: 5_

_Ability: Blaze_

_Sassy Nature_

If there's any more information, I don't see it, so I snap my pokédex closed. Well, at least it gave me something—it's much better than going on without knowing anything about this thing. I drop the 'dex into my pocket and scoop up the charmander. He nips at my hand—playfully or aggressively, I really don't know—and looks straight into my eyes. I feel the need to name him; I've heard so much about how pokémon are just as intelligent as humans, so referring to him as "charmander" seems kind of silly to me.

"Nova," I decide, using the first thing to pop into my head, "Your name is Nova now, understand?"

Apparently he _does,_ since he stares me down for a second and nods. I set him down and glance around me. Where to go now? The path to Viridian City isn't that far off, and I need to pass through there to get anywhere else, but I'm not completely confident in heading there when Nova is this weak and unfamiliar with me.

"Looks like we're going to train a little," I say, "Got it, Nova?"

He nods again and gives out a little cry, so I start walking. Nova follows me at his own pace, occasionally pausing to poke at things and nose around. I don't really want to interrupt him, reason being that he's never seen anything outside the lab before. It seems perfectly innocent to me, so I just let him be.

After a few minutes, though, the sound of rustling leaves, wilding flapping wings, and the mixture of squawking and Nova's cries reach my ears. I whirl to see my charmander's irritated a wild pidgey. The bird is darting through the air frantically, dive-bombing Nova while he flops his arms around, trying to attack it.

"Nova, what are you doing?" I shout, "Attack it!"

Nova lets out something like a yelp and slashes at the pidgey's wing. At first, it seems like he missed, but the bird comes spiraling down seconds later, the attack too much for it to keep flying. Without thinking, I reach into my bag and pull out one of the pokéballs I was given. I've never done this before, but I've heard how to more than enough, so I know what to do. My aim is off and it just barely manages to hit the pidgey, but that's all I need; with yet another flash of light, it's pulled into the pokéball.

I scoop up the newly-used pokéball and drop it into my pocket. Even if I did catch it, I'm not looking forward to letting it out anytime soon; I tell myself I'll look up its data later, but right now I just want to keep going.

"Come on, Nova, stop poking around." I order, a strict tone somehow finding its way into my voice. Nova gives a small grumble, but waddles over to me and does his best to keep up this time.

Little more happens. We see a few wild pokémon, but we're careful not to get too close so we're not attacked again. By what I guess to be around five (or at least sometime in the late afternoon), I'm starting to tire. My lack of sleep yesterday night is starting to wear down on me; combined with how thirsty I've been getting, I can hardly keep going without any rest. I slump against a tree, giving up for the day.

"Ugh," I groan, pain settling in my head, "I'm a moron. I should've brought water. Nova, we're taking a break."

Nova gives me a cry in protest, but sits down (begrudgingly) next to me, wrapping his tail around himself and resting it on his legs to keep from burning anything. If I weren't so exhausted, I'd probably be impressed by how clever he is.

As tired as I am, it still takes me a while to fall asleep. I feel sick to my stomach, like I'm about to throw up. It's also weird to be out here, far from home and in unfamiliar surroundings. I feel uncomfortable and almost paranoid; it's like I'm just waiting for something to jump out and attack me. Somehow, though, I manage to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning feeling just as horrible, if not worse. Adding to my dehydration is hunger, and I don't feel rested at all. The first thing I do is fish through my bag for one of the snacks I'd packed—maybe eating something will help a little. I manage to pull out a slightly-dented fruit cup. I practically tear it open; the juice manages to ease my thirst a little—at least my throat isn't completely dry anymore—and it's enough to give me a little more energy. I don't bother waking Nova; I scoop him up, making sure to be wary of his tail, and start waking. It's obvious I _need_ to get to Viridian quickly.

Nova wakes up in under a minute and climbs out of my arms, looking disgruntled. He seems to sense that I'm rushing, though, so he at least stomps after me. It occurs to me that he's probably hungry, too, but I don't want to stop now.

Following the path as best as I can from my trail through the trees, it takes what I'm assuming to be around thirty minutes for the city to come into sight. Once I start getting close, I return Nova to his pokéball, hide him and my new pidgey in my bag, and follow the path the rest of the way.

I don't know what to expect once I reach the city, but I know I'm surprised by it. Everything looks relatively normal; buildings are lined up along the streets just like they would be in any regular city, and it looks almost exactly like it did when I came here as a kid. The only major differences are that everything seems a bit run-down and the sidewalks and roads are deserted. I don't know where anything is, where I should be going, or who might be watching, so I'm hesitant to keep walking.

I force myself to make my way down the eerily empty streets, every one of my footsteps seeming to echo through the entire city. I keep getting the urge to look behind me or check if someone is there, but every time there's nothing. Once again, I'm starting to get thirsty, reminding me to search for somewhere I'll be able to get some food and water. Nowhere looks particularly inviting, and it's not like I can just march up to a house and ask for help.

I end up in front of a trashed old building, clearly not what I was looking for. It's long and what I would guess to be two stories high, but with cracked windows, sun-faded blue paint chipping from its brick walls, and the word "GYM" over what was probably the door. This must have been one of the gyms Team Rocket destroyed however long it was ago. I feel sickened suddenly—whether it's from hunger, dehydration, or just disgust—and want to turn around and get out of here. Before I get even a chance to move, though, the sound of unmistakably human footsteps sounds behind me.

I'm scared stiff, unable to react. My mind screams for me to move and _get the_ _hell out of here, _but my entire body only tenses up; a hand seizes my shoulder, spinning me around. I feel like I'm about to pass out; I clench my eyes shut, heart racing, shaking from fear.

"What do you think you're doing here?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three is finally done! I apologize for that taking so long. A busy summer combined with a computer crash... not exactly the best circumstances for writing. This chapter is short, but Ch. 4 is already in the works and will hopefully be much longer.

**Disclaimer: **I feel like shit, so I don't have the energy for a witty disclaimer right now.

* * *

The second I open my eyes, I regret ever leaving Pallet. Standing before me is a man clad in solid black, aside from a bright red "R" printed on the front of his shirt.

I react without thinking; I unfreeze and stagger away, lashing out with my arms in an attempt to hit the man. Instead, his hands close around either of my wrists in mid-air, stopping me from fighting back. I try to pull away, but my head is pounding and I'm beginning to feel dizzy.

"_I said,_" He hisses, leaning in so I can feel his breath against my face, "What do you think you're doing here?"

I have no response. Part of me wants to break down and cry from pure terror-is this how I'm going to die? Another part, though, is telling me not to back down and take another try at fighting back-it's hard to do; I've reached the point where I can barely stay standing. I feel like I'll pass out at any second.

"Answer me, stupid little bitch!" I'm shoved to the ground, pain shooting through my skull as it hits the ground. I don't understand how I have the energy left, but I force myself to look up. There's now a gun being pointed down at me, and I'm immediately aware that there's no chance left; my backpack is stuck beneath me, removing the (extremely small) chance

that I could get to Nova's pokeball.

"You've got three seconds to convince me not to kill you. Three," I clench my eyes shut once again, "Two-" He barely makes it to the end of the word. I hear a thump, like something hit him, and the gun clattering to the ground.

"I swear to Arceus, if you lay so much as a fucking finger on my friend again, I will kill you."

_Green?_ I can barely open my eyes anymore, so for a moment I don't know for sure if he's really there or it's just my imagination. My guess is confirmed when I hear another thump, the sound of the rocket member's footsetps as if he's staggering backwards, and Green's voice again.

"While he's distracted, grab the gun," Green orders; I hear something that sounds like the flapping of wings growing closer, then back towards where Green's voice was coming from.

"You've got three seconds to convince me to to kill you," Green sneers, "Three. Two. One." The gunshot rings out, and there's a thud as _something_ hits the ground. For some reason, I don't want to believe that actually happened; Green really didn't just _kill someone, _did he?

My mind starts to grow fuzzy again and I can't really make sense of what's going on-I feel my arm slung over someone's shoulder, their arm around my middle, and being lifted up. Some words reach my ear, but I can't really make sense of them. Something about "leave now" and "coming soon". My feet drag against the ground as we start moving, and within a few moments, everything goes black entirely.


	5. Bonus 1

And here's a slightly depressing bonus chapter I wrote just because.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, whatever.

* * *

Knocking sounded at the front door, heavy and fast. Whoever was waiting was clearly in a rush to get in.

Daisy knew who it would be immediately. A knot formed in the young woman's stomach as she went to answer. Of course, she'd planned what she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure if she could do it now that the time had come. Swallowing her fear, she pulled open the front door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Red," She greeted, trying to keep her voice even.

"Daisy, Fiona is still here, right?" There was an worried tone to the mother's voice, matching her expression. Daisy's smile faltered.

"...maybe you should come in. I have some tea ready-would you like some?" The younger woman didn't wait for an answer; she led Fiona's mother inside and had her take a seat at the table. Quickly, she poured two cups of tea and took a seat.

"Alright, Mrs. Red," Daisy began, "This isn't easy to tell you, but... Fiona is gone. She left yesterday-"

_"What?" _The elder woman's jaw dropped, "Where did she go? How do you know this?"

"Please calm down... I can explain everything. You see, after... after what happened to Gramps, Green decided to go and take on Team Rocket. He managed to save three pokemon from the lab, and gave one of them to Fiona. She stopped by yesterday, then left."

"And you just let her leave?" Mrs. Red's voice had changed from shock to rage, with tears flooding her eyes, "How could you? _My daughter is out there on a suicide mission!"_

"I couldn't stop her. Fiona isn't a little kid-she made the decision herself, and nothing I said would have been able to change her mind. Green is gone, too. Don't you think I'm worried for them?" Daisy felt a pang of guilt as she spoke, knowing that not everything she said was the truth. She was sure she _could_ have stopped them if she tried, but she hadn't.

Mrs. Red looked like she was about to say more, but ended up sobbing too hard to get a word out. Daisy tightened her grip on her cup of tea, unsure of how to comfort the woman.

"T-they're out there on their own," Mrs. Red choked out, "They could be killed-o-or..."

"They're not completely alone. The gyms are operating underground. They help trainers who want to take town Team Rocket, like Green and Fiona. There is a chance they'll die, but we can't count them out yet. Your daughter, my brother... they're strong. They have pokemon by their sides. They'll find a way to pull through, I'm sure."

"W-what are we supposed to do? I can't loose her... there has to be some way to help!"

Daisy clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight the tears that had begun to blur her vision. She took a hold of the elder woman's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The only way to help is to wait. We can't tell anyone. Trying to contact them would put them in danger. Let them go, and hope that they'll come home when everything is over.

If they're lucky, they won't get themselves into trouble."


	6. Chapter 4

_I've had this done for so long and I completely spaced and forgot to upload it here. So sorry!  
_

* * *

When I'm concious again, the first thing I'm aware of is a dull throbbing in the back of my head. In a few seconds, it occurs to me that not just my head, but my entire body is sore. It takes me a second to remember how that happened. Everything comes back to me in a rush, right up until the moment I blacked out-I don't know if it's the memory or just fatigue that makes me feel sick to my stomach, but I suddenly feel like I'm about to puke.

I force my eyes open. It takes a second to adjust to the sudden brightness, and the expanse of pure white celing (or at least what I assume is the celing) above me dosen't help much. While I wake up, I actually begin to get a feel for my surroundings. I'm lying in a bed, crisp blankets pulled up to my shoulders. The only light comes from bright florecent fixtures up on the celing-there aren't any windows, and I'd guess that the door is closed. I muster enough energy to sit up, hissing in pain as I prop myself up by the elbows. Looking around the room, the only other objects in here are a few chairs. Sitting in one is a familiar face.

"So, you decided you wouldn't die on me?" Green smirks from across the room, balancing his chin on his elbow. He's slumped forward in his chair, looking tired. "Are you gonna say anything, or just sit there and stare at me?"

"How long..." I hesitate. The hoarseness of my own voice surprises me for a second, "How long was I out?"

Green just shrugs vaguely, "About a day and a half."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"I've been in and out. I hope you're sorry. Your screw-up left me to explain what happened, and I got my ass chewed out for it." He pauses, muttering something to himself, then continues, "You know, I didn't think you were actually stupid enough to leave home. I figured you'd just take the pokemon and stay back."

It takes me a moment, but once I realize what he's saying, I'm a little dumbstruck. The last thing I expected was for him to snap at me.

"I-I..." I stammer, stumbling for words, "You're... you're the one who didn't tell me anything!"

"I didn't think I _had_ to tell you anything. Everyone knows that so much as owning a pokemon is a suicide mission, and I assumed-"

"So staying at home would be better than trying to fight? What happens when they found out that I had one with me?"

"They wouldn't, dumbass. It took almost ten years for those idiots to realize that Gramps was involved with this whole underground-"

"_What?_"

Green winces, like he just mentioned something he shouldn't have. Without casting me a glance, he stands up and starts for the door.

"Forget it. Just go back to sleep, Fiona. I'll explain more later-it's not like you'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

I don't get a chance to protest, he just marches out, slamming the door behind him. I flop back onto my pillows, which sends a shooting pain through the back of my head.

*

Aside from the nurse who comes in and checks up on me every few hours, I sit alone for an unmeasurable amount of time. I drift in and out of sleep as the time passes. Without any windowes, there's no way for me toguess what time of day it might be. I'm stuck waiting in silence for someone to show up.

After what seems like an enternity, the door swings open and in marches none other than Green. He drops something on my lap-my backpack, I realize after a few seconds-then pulls a chair up and takes a seat next to me.

"So?" I begin, looking at Green expectantly.

"So, you got any questions, or should I just start from the beginning?"

"What?"

"I figured you'd want an explaination."

"Oh. Then, uh, where are we?"

"Pokemon Center. Before you ask, yeah, most of them were abandoned. It's part of the underground thing. Emphasis on underground. It was bulit off of the old basment of the center. That all?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug.

"Good. Then I guess, unless you want to nearly get killed again, I should explain some stuff to you. To start, Gramps did have something to do with all of this. That's why-well, you know.

"When this whole thing about standing up to Team Rocket started, Gramps got involved. He started sending out pokemon to trainers and storing them in his lab-they'd be sent over with the transfer system. I found out about it when we were about fourteen. I convinced Gramps to let me help him. I was there when the lab was attacked. Gramps told me to save anything I could and get out-that was where our pokemon came from."

He pauses so I can take it all in. For a while, I'm speechless, trying to comprehend what he just told me.

"So they _know_ you were there? And that you stole some pokemon? What if they go to your house? What if they find out you're missing?"

"Probably. And I think they'd figure out I took them. I told Daisy that they might-she's ready if it happens. All she needs to do is lie and say I ran away. They shouldn't hurt her if she doesn't know anything."

"But-" I start, but stop with a shake of my head. _Green's got this all planned out. Daisy agreed to everything. There's no point._ "Never mind. So how does this whole thing work? You said that helping me got you in trouble-"

"Yeah, it did. The thing is, we're not supposed to fight. It's all about defending ourselves from Team Rocket. There aren't enough people who can really take on many Rockets, and... well, there are a lot. They're waiting for the right time to strike or something like that. So what I did was kind of a big no-no. Everyone around got locked down in here. I'm pretty sure they're still suspicious, but at least that guy was a grunt. If it were someone higher up, then there would be big consequences-"

He's interrupted as the door opens and the same nurse that checked up on my earlier enters.

"Green, right?" She says, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a little while. I need to make sure that your sister is recovered-even though her concussion was minor, we still need to confirm that that she's ready to get back on her feet."

"Okay, but can I just have another minute?"

"Sure," The nurse nods and exits the room. I wait a second until I'm sure no one will hear.

"Sister?"

Green smirks. "It was either that or my girlfriend. I was trying to help, so you wouldn't get compeltely chewed out for doing something so stupid. I decided to say that I didn't tell you anything, and you came searching for me. They do know that Gramps had a granddaughter, too, but no one knows Daisy, so it was easy to get away with."

"Thanks," I sigh, "I guess you should get going, then?"

"Guess so. I'll meet up with you in a while. Smell ya' later?"

"Smell you later," I laugh. He flashes me one more grin and slips out the door, leaving me once again.

_At least now I've got plenty to think about._


	7. Author's Note

_It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been pretty swamped and uninspired since school, but it's almost summer and I'll have time to write again. That being said, I'm probably going to focus on rewriting this, considering it's been so long and I lost the original notes for the nuzlocke. Rewrites will be on a new story with the same name, so keep your eyes out and hopefully I'll get on that very soon! _


End file.
